HELLHOUNDS
by Dark Dragonkitty Lord
Summary: INSIDE THE FIRST CHAPTER. Sorry slight error had acurrent the is a new chapter 2. update:hold
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: HELLHOUNDS

SUMMERY:

AFTER TEN YEARS A NEW BOSS IS IN TOWN HIS NAME IS RYUU HELLHOUND. RYUU CREATES A NEW GOVERNMENT THAT IS WORSE THAN OZ BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE PEOPLE THAT THE GUNDAMS AND THEIR ALLIES FOUGHT SO HARD TO PROTECT NOW THAT THE HEROS ARE NOW JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE… A VICTIM.

DATE STARTED:191030I

DATE FINISHED:191100I

AN: NOTE I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING BUT I DO OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTORS IN MY STORIES. AND IT WELL SEEM KINDA JUMPY AT THE BEGINNING SO PLEASE WORK WITH ME. I HAVE A LOT OF WORK AND LITTLE TIME TO WORK. I WILL ADD THE CHARACTER PROFILES LATER ON RIGHT NOW THEY ARE ON MY I TOUCH. WELL GOT TO GO HERE IS A VERY SHORT PROLUDE ENJOY I SHOULD BE UP DATING SOON.

CHAPTER TITLE: ENTROW

PROLUDE

Ten years has past since peace was finally to stay. Ten long years since the destruction of all weapons as well as violence. Ten long years of great peace, and wit in those ten long years was the creation of yet another government that was worse than OZ. And since all weapons were banded no one, who know that all went to hell again, could fight them with out risk their lives and the lives of their families. Anything that dealt with war or even rebellion was instantly put to a stop and frowned upon no laws protected those who fell under that category. In fact people could kill and get away with it if one comes out and testifies it to be true. Every one who had helped achieved peace had gone on their own. But when this story takes place things were not that bad the government was still gaining their footing at an unnoticeable speed. THE LEADERS NAME RYUU HELLHOUND.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE:

Hellhound

SUMMERY:

DATE STARTED:

191230I

DATE FINISHED:

201702I

AN:

Please do not ask why I chose this chapters title it just seemed right at the time. Enjoy and review please. Oh and sorry but this story will have yaoi in it.

CHAPTER TITLE:

Winner Loss

Peace year 4:

Quatre passed the large living room his wife's birthing room. He currently held a small bundle close to his body. Quatre repeatedly told him self there was nothing to worry about. This was the second time after all. The first time he and his Wife Alice had been in this room was for their two twin sons Triton and Precé. So why was he fretting? Simple this was the first birth child. The twins were given birth like this one but they were test tube baby's first much like his sisters. This one however was like him. Conceived and born from the mother. Quatre only hoped that she would live. Not so much for the babies sake but for his he had spent two long years dating in hell's pit so to speak before he chose Alice in hopes to get his sisters off his back.

Then came the two boys and now when things were almost perfect he has his new son or daughter on its way. He can not deal with three babies, work and dating on his own. Alice was slim and seemed to stay that way. But she was kind and quiet. She was never one to judge him and knew all of his secrets, the good and the bad. She had Trowa's hair and eye color but ivory shade of skin. She was always willing to help him out when he needed it. The boys had her skin. The two looked identical except for their hair and eye color. Precé had Quatre's hair and Alice's eyes were triton had Alice's hair and Quatre's eyes. He looked down at Triton as he slept. Quatre had made sure the boys had Trowa's hair style. He didn't know why but it just made him happier to know that they looked so perfect with Trowa's haircut. Triton was currently clinging onto his night shirt. It was midnight when she had gone into labor and now it was about noon. Both the boys had woke up only once in the morning for eating and a diaper change.

A rather tall man stepped out of the room. He had a lab coat and it wasn't until he took it off that Quatre knew who he was. The blonde haired man came to him and said "Well I have some good, bad , and not sure news. Which do you want first?"

"Sam just tell me. " the man was handsome enough but his face looked grim.

"you have a health baby girl that her mother insisted on naming her Rebaba. However I'm afraid her last words were 'and tell him if he has a problem then he can kiss my...' Well I'm sure you know what she said." Quatre smiled sadly then Sam add at least now you can hook up with that cute guy that came to see you yesterday." Quatre looked at him confused. Quatre had, had a secret love life that only his wife had known... And those who got a chance to be a part of it. Dr. Sam was one of them. Sam at seeing it said

"Alice had took his message personally. Sorry" then he slow walked off as a slim young nursing woman took triton with an older one, who walked up and place the tiny baby in his arms. His sons were rather big for a birth and were both about 13lbs each were this one was no bigger than a small water baby doll and weighed by his guess about 5,

6 lbs if not less. He sighed as it curled in to him causing some of the pink blanket to fall away. Quatre carefully tucked part of his shirt around her small showing chest. Then as though a cue a tiny little fist clutched one of the small buttons. Quatre smiled and said "Rebaba huh..." He slowly and carefully placed her head on his shoulder as he added to he sleeping form,

"Welcome home little Rebaba Alice Winner. Your mother wanted your first name Rebaba so Alice will be your middle. " He frowned once again he was left alone with a workload but this time the person left three little infants to look after.


End file.
